A Week Off
by therobinlocksley
Summary: Regina and Emma have grown up together, they were best friends but the didn't realize their feelings until Regina left for college...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys! This is my first fan fic! My amazing other half (Madelyn- who will be Regina! I will be Emma) and I will be writing this story on ****_POINT OF VIEW _****from each character. We plan to make this a LONG story. So if you're bored or have nothing to do, come read this! THIS IS RATED ****_"_****_T"! _**** So if you're not the "spicy" type, this is not your kind of story unless you're a shipper of ****_SwanQueen! _**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Emma's Point of View_**

I have been working the Mill's farm forever. Since Regina left… This is my only connection to her anymore. Come on! Focus Emma! I have things to do. My list of duties for today is to: go buy more feed for the chickens, re-patch a minor whole in the barn, and then re-paint part of the barn. That's not bad right? The hard part is, I have to drive forty-five minutes in to town. Right now, it's only twelve in the afternoon. I could be back by at least, maybe two, re-patch the hole by three-thirty, and finally paint the barn till seven or earlier. I might as well begin now.

By the time I'm done, it's already time to paint the barn. I head into the supplies shack to grab two buckets of paint and some paint brushes. When I'm on my way to the barn, I see a black Mercedes driving down the dirt road to the Mills' house. I see a figure jump out the car and scream,"_Daddy!"_ I watch as the stranger runs to the house. By the time she's halfway there, Mr. and Mrs. Mills come out the house and embrace her. Of course, it's Regina. I turn and forget about her and continue on to do my duties.

By the time I'm half way done, I'm covered with paint. I laugh at myself. I pick up my brush and all of the sudden, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and I immediately drop me brush. "Regina... Hi." I am completely speechless. The small fragile looking girl had grown completely into a strong looking woman... "Uhh, how are you?" I say. "Emma!" she says pulling me into a hug. When she parts, the paint from me has been smeared all over her. "I'm great actually. You seem busy! I didn't know you were working for Mom and Dad. I'm surprised they didn't tell me." "Yeah, I've actually been working here since you left I think..." She tilts her head to the side," To bad you didn't sooner." She shrugs and grabs a second paintbrush and wait for me to continue. Out of the blue, she swipes some paint on her finger and smears it across my face. She's still playful and flirty as she was six months ago. "Really?" I say as I take some paint and wipe it across her cheek. Her eyes widen and she has a facial expression that mocks mine," Really." She takes large amounts of paint and wipes large amounts of paint under my neck. "Oh, really?" I say laughing. I take the bucket of paint and I throw it at you. "Who's the best now?" I ask. "Ugh," she says. I hear footsteps approaching. "Children, stop playing. Regina! You are not stepping a foot in my house with all the paint! So you better find a way to clean up!" Mrs. Mills says laughing. But before I hear the last part of her sentence, I get tackled to the ground. I fall with Regina on top of me. I'm laughing so hard that my stomach is killing me. "You're gonna get it one day for this one Regina Mills!" "There's a water hose over there," I say pointing toward the barn. By the time we finish washing off, it's sunset. "Wow," I say pointing toward the sky. "Yeah, it is huh?" she says. She has always been able to read my mind even before I say something. "Mom is cooking dinner. Do you want to stay and eat?" she asks wringing out her hair. "Umm... Actually... I need to home. I have about an hour drive back home. This includes me doing my homework, sleeping, and waking up early enough to get here again…" "But," she whispers and looks down. I can tell she doesn't want me to go. "Ok," she says slowly. "I'll see you tomorrow," she says pulling me into a hug quickly. "I'll be here tomorrow. I promise. I usually get here around five in the morning. But I start around six. Tomorrow is Friday so I might also be able to stay for dinner." "Ok… I'll see you tomorrow then I guess. Bye Emma," she says walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Change of plans… My amazing other half, Madelyn decided to let me write the entire thing because (1) she has a life, (2) doesn't have time to write, and (3) once again, she has a life. So it will be just me! Enjoy! (I will try to make the chapters longer)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Emma's POV_**

When I wake up, it's 3:45 in the morning. I wake up, shower, eat, and pack a bag of clothes like usual in case I get dirty. An hour later, I am pulling on the side of the barn. I get out and head straight inside and gather what I had to do today. I start walking into the barn when I hear,"BOO!" and a random pair of hands grab my waist from behind. I automatically smile. I take the random arm and pull them up to my shoulder. "Jump!" I say, bending down for this "random person" to jump on my back. After I immediately say this, Regina hops on my back. She's really small and light weight when she jumps. I stand full up gathering my balance. "Good morning," I hear Regina whisper into my ear. "Morning," I say as I start to spin in circles. I laugh so hard and eventually, I lose my balance and fall into a pile of hay. When we fell, I immediately landed on top of Regina. But thanks God we landed in hay. She wraps her legs around and says," Good morning indeed." I look up to her and I see her golden brown eyes staring at me. "I'm glad your back." "Me too," she says lowering her voice a little bit. She looks at me for a moment then clears her throat. "Umm… Yeah…" Regina says slowly. She gives a wiggle so she can get up. "Oh, sorry." I laugh nervously as I get up and offer my hand out. "Nothing to be sorry about. I think it is safe to say we both got lost in that moment." She grabs my offered hand and she pulls to her feet. "So, what are you plans for today?" "I mainly have to take the horses and wash, feed, and mainly just let them exercise for the rest of the day." "We can ride them!" Regina says excitedly. "I could make food for a picnic and we could also ride out be the waterfall." "You really don't have to. I mean, unless you don't want to…" "Did you forget how much I loved these horses? I missed you also so I want us to catch up. We were close in high school and I loved the friendship that we had." "I do too. You really don't understand how lonely it was around here. After you left, it wasn't the same anymore. But anyways, I'll go get the horses ready and meet you out back in fifteen minutes." I hear a quiet "ok". I walk back to grab the horses and saddle them up. I go back to my car to grab my phone. Do I need it? I doubt it. Regina might bring her phone. By them time I bring the horses around, Regina is standing there with a basket packed and ready to go. "Ready?" I ask. "Yes, let's go."

About an hour later, we're both riding side by side on the dirt path. "So, how much further?" I ask. "It's about fifteen minutes from here. I hope it's ok… It's so beautiful and the view is worth a thousand words." "It's no problem. I have all day. Plus, I get to spend the entire day catching up with you. So trust me, it's worth it," I say boldly. Regina blushes slightly. "So you have a boyfriend? Or a girlfriend?" she asks quietly looking only ahead. "No, I don't. I sort of have my eye on someone. Let's just say that right now it's uncertain. I don't know if they feel the same." "Well, don't be scared… Just tell them. I know anyone would be lucky to have you." "I'll think about it," I say pondering. When I look up, the trees part into what is sort of similar to a dome. "The entire area is guarded by trees. At least we have privacy." I steer my horse to a dry area. I immediately hop off my horse and I walk over to Regina to help her off. "Indeed, there is a lot of privacy. No one even knows this is out here," she says grabbing my forearms." "Good." I walk over to a clear, dry spot. I take the blanket from Regina and I lay it down. "Perfect! It's only midway sunrise. So I'm assuming we have the whole day here." I sit on top of the blanket and I then decide to lie down. I stretch my arms and lay them behind my head. Suddenly, Regina comes and sits beside me and reaches over and tickles my stomach. "I see you remembered my one weakness," I remark laughing. I sit up and I tickle Regina's sides.

**Regina's POV**

I scream in delight as Emma tickles me half to death. "See? I always win," she says sticking her tongue out. "No!" I say tackling Emma. I take her arms and I pin them above her head. "Who wins now?" I ask breathing heavily, only inches from her face.

As I look at her face, I notice mostly her eyes; the hints of blue, green, and gray. I scan her face going down from her cheek bone and finally her lips. "Guess so." There's just something about her that draws me in… What the hell? Did I just say that? I forget my thoughts as I go back to admiring her face. It seems right when I pinned Emma down, that she had been looking at me. But I abandon all thoughts as I look deep into her eyes. Her beautiful, perfect eyes. They're a new color every day and yet, I can't seem to take my own away from them. I just stay on top of her and I look at her. Once again I graze a glance at her lips. So different from mine, but still so enticing. Before I could comprehend it, Emma was slowly lifting her head up. I hesitated, making sure that this is what she wanted. Maybe she could be my second chance… When she finally meets halfway, I lower my lips to hers. The kiss starts slow. Just a simple kiss. No movement, just lips on lips as it drags out to become more passionate. Emma sits up with me in her lap. She takes one of her hands and places it on my cheek and takes her other one and places it below my back. I take both of my arms and wrap them around her neck. I try my best to pull her closer, trying to deepen our passionate kiss. This is perfect. This is what complete bliss feels like.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took a while… I really don't have a lot to say so ENJOY! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Emma's Point of View_**

If only you knew you were the perfect one for me. Well maybe this, what we're doing, proves it? For some reason something possesses me to break our kiss. When I break it I look dead into Regina's eyes. She's so perfect, this is perfect, and this _feels _perfect.

**R_egina's POV_**

When Emma pulls away, I see the most beautiful look in her eyes. It makes my stomach flip, in a good way of course. I wanted to say something to her, but she's already pulling me back into our kiss. Is it possible to get so close to someone? Because the way I feel for Emma, I never want to be untouched by her. Suddenly she rolls over on top of me and takes my head between her soft hands. I thought this was impossible for me. I take my hands and I run the down the sides of her body. I then move my hands to her back. I can feel her soft skin and her calm breathing. To be able to touch her and to be here with her, it's an unexplainable feeling. I can't put my thoughts into words to say. I take my hands and I bring them to my shirt. I start to unbutton when I feel a pair of hands stop me. "Emma," I say quietly. "I don't want to go far Regina… Not this far… Not yet," she says quietly. She looks at me with pleading eyes to understand as she gets off and sits beside me. I sigh as I sit up beside her. I take her soft hands in mine. "It's ok, I understand." I turn to look at her and she has already been looking at me. "I have a question," I speak quietly this time. "I've always had feelings for you. I mean, since I knew what feelings were. You were actually the first girl I ever liked. I was scared to tell you though. I thought you would run to be honest… But I'm so glad you're here. I'm so glad we are here together…" "Hopefully we can be together," Emma says quietly. "I'm so glad we're out her too. Look at the sunrise. How about every Friday we come here? Get out here early and spend the entire day?" She gets up and offers me a hand. "Wanna go take a dip? It's only around seven and the water should be okay about now." I just say sure. I have college and it's about two hours from here. I didn't want to upset Emma and say no. Not now anyways. I slide my shorts and I take my shirt off. "I came prepared," I tease. She strips her shirt, jacket, jeans, and boots off. "Let's climb up the cliff where the waterfall is and jump." I take Emma's hand and I squeeze it excitedly.

When we reach the ledge, Emma peers down. "You sure about this?" I look to her and I nod. I pull her hand to follow me a few feet back. I look at her and I smile. "Together?" I look up to her excitedly. She just gives me of an uncontrollable smile. I take her hand and I start to run, pulling her along side of me.

**_Emma's Point of View_**

The next thing I know, I'm surrounded by cool water. Regina never did let go of my hand. I finally pop my head above the surface. "That was awesome!" she says breathlessly. "It was," I say pecking her a kiss on her nose. I look at her surprised face and I dive underwater. I take her foot and I pull her down with me. I open my eyes and I see her smiling as happily as she could. I put my arms around her and I pull her close to me into a hug. I finally push back up the surface laughing. "I wish we could stay here forever," Regina whispers in my ear. "I wish we could. We don't have a care in the world here. No one to bother us." I pick her up out the water and she automatically wraps her legs around my waist. "No one but us," Regina says sweetly. Suddenly she's pulling me into a kiss. I feel her soft hands unclad my bra. I lift her up and I twirl around in circles. I walk over with her to the water and I sit down with her in my lap. "This is fun," she says looking down at my bare chest. Before I know it, she kisses down my neck and to my chest. "Regina, before we go through with this, are you sure you want to?" "Emma… I've wanted this since I was a freshman in high school." I blush slightly at her words. "And no way better to do it at sunrise in a pond by ourselves right? But what I really mean, are you sure you want to be with me?" "Emma, be quiet," she says pushing down. "Wait, scoot up," Regina says climbing to where were both out the water. She starts kissing down my body… "Regina," I pull her head up to look at me. "Answer me. Are you sure you want to be with me?" "Emma, yes I want to. Of course I want to. But school… It's hours away. I can't be here all the time…" She looks at me for a moment then sighs. Regina then pulls away from me and stands up. "I forgot about that… I don't know what to do… Wait, when are you leaving again?" "I have a week off…" she answered quietly.

After we sit down, finish eating, I finally speak. "These sandwiches were amazing. After we finish eating, I'm going to go lay down on the blanket for a while. Wanna join me?" "Um… Sure." I stand up and offer both my hands to help her up.

**_Regina's POV_**

I grab her hands. "Thank you," I say sweetly and we lay down on the blanket. I wrap my legs around Emma's and I lay my head on her chest. "I never thought I could have you," Emma says stroking my cheek. "Well, now you do." I take my fingers and I draw circles around her belly button. "I'm tired," I whisper. "I love you…" I whisper quietly and I snuggle to Emma's side and I drift off to sleep. Even if the sun has only just rose.


End file.
